Afterlife
by Princess Vengeance
Summary: An A7x songfic
1. Chapter 1

**Afterlife**

**By: Princess Vengeance**

**Jimmy rushed into the backroom of the recording studio and slammed the door shut. He picked up a pillow and threw it at a wall. **

"**Jimmy, we're not done!" Brian pounded on the backroom door. "Get your fucking ass out here." **

**Jimmy didn't know why he was acting like this. Why did he feel like he had absolutely no control? So weak.**

**Zack's Point of View **

**I held my Schecter guitar in hand, still just staring in awe. I knew that I was annoying, but god…I never thought I could piss Jimmy off so badly. Brian walked back over to the room with a hopeless look on his face. We all looked up but only to see hi shake his head no and give out a loud sigh.**

"**So what the hell, just forget a whole day of recording just because Jimmy is throwing a temper tantrum?" Matt shrieked. **

**Everything changed as soon as we came back from the 'Sevenfoldism' tour back in 2008. Jimmy Sullivan just… well Jimmy Sullivan just wasn't Jimmy anymore. Here we are now; it's July 6, 2009 and we're trying to record an album with a little bi-polar Reverend.**

**Incase you didn't know The Rev is Jimmy's stage name. All of the guys have cool ones and I may refer to them as these from time to time. They are:**

**Zack Baker aka Zacky Vengeance**

**Brian Haner aka Synyster Gates**

**Matt Sanders aka M. Shadows.**

**Johnny Seward aka Johnny Christ**

**Jimmy Sullivan aka The Reverend Tholomeu Plague or The Rev for short. **

"**Well what do we do now?" I asked looking around. The room was silent. Jimmy opened the door to the back room and walked out with an irritated look on his face. **

"**I'm leaving." He grabbed his keys and just headed out the exit. I shuddered at the slam of the door. Brian and Matt exchanged worried looks. **

**Jimmy's Point of View**

**I stood inaudible in the elevator as it headed up. 1...2...3...ding. The large metal doors slid open. Just a few steps down the hall, a raggedy stranger walks over to me. She was a small girl about 10 or 11. Her hair was red and stringy and her face dusty. She wore pink high-tops that were torn and a little old looking. 'How the hell would the doormen let this kid in?' I thoughts as she approached.**

"**Sir…" her voice trembled as she spoke to me. "May I please…have something to eat?" I thought for a second. I didn't have time for this kind of shit.**

"**No! You can't eat anything from me. God just leave me alone!" I snapped and pushed her aside and continued my trek down the long corridor to my apartment. The door slammed behind me as I walked into the small dark living room. My thoughts raced as I tried to figure out what was happening to me; why I was behaving this way. Was I bi-polar? I can't even handle my feelings. I've treated people so badly for the last couple months…I did things that I can't even change anymore. A picture of Summer bought back memories from the night before. **

**-Flash back-**

**The glass shattered as it hit the wall. Summer threw her bags over to the door. **

"**Come here you fucking bitch!" I screamed as I chased after her. **

"**I am done Jimmy. You hear me?! I am done. You have fucking problems!" Summer picked up her bags and swiftly headed out the door. **

**-Real time-**

**My head spun. **

**-Cell phone rings- **

**I picked up the small phone and read the caller ID. It was Syn (Synyster Gates). I threw the phone at the wall. It split into two pieces and fell on the floor. Everything in my life was just falling apart...Just like that phone. A full bottle of vodka sat on the table next to me. I grabbed it, twisted the top off, and drank it right there. Wiping my mouth I looked for another bottle, I needed more. I walked over to the fridge and snatched a whole pack of beer. I gulped one can down. It tasted so good. I could feel my body numbing. That feeling was amazing. No more pain and no more anger. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out 15 small orange pills. I plopped one in my mouth. 'What's the worst that could happen?' I tucked the rest back into my pocket and drank another beer. I drank another after another, swallowing the pills in between each drink. My head pulsated and my vision blurred as I made my way over to the couch. This was one hell of a high! I collapsed onto the couch and immediately fell asleep.**

**Narrator**

**-Hours later-**

**Jimmy looked around in the bedroom where he had just woken up. Confusion rocked his mind. He could remember falling asleep…just not here. The door opened slowly. Suddenly, a beautiful woman appeared and walked in. She had long flowing black hair and wore a white dress. Her eyes were a bright and shining blue. She walked over to him. **

**Jimmy's point of View**

**Maybe she can answer my questions…I thought still staring at her gorgeous body. I snapped my self out of the trance and pulled myself over to the door to talk to her. She turned to look into my eyes, stopping me dead in my tracks. **

"**Uh…um…" I could barley get the words out of my mouth. What was I gouing to ask her again?**

"**My name is Kassidy Kane," she spoke with a soft and smooth voice. "I'll be guiding you on your journey." **

**Now I was confused. Did I get drunk at the bar? Am I in a hotel?! Am I in Vegas!?**

"**Wh-what journey? Where the fuck am I?" I was full of anxiety. Then a bizarre, wide stretched smile came across her face. **

"**Why Jimmy, you're dead."**

**Watch Out for chapter 2.**

**Copyright ©2007**

**Princess Vengeance™ **

**No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without permission from Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Afterlife chapter 2**

**By: Princess Vengeance**

**A large and chocking lump formed in Jimmy's throat. He couldn't even think of anything to say. All he could do was think was, 'Is this bitch crazy?' This has to all just be one big joke right? Jimmy finally found his voice.**

**Jimmy's Point of View**

**She was a psychopath….completely crazy. **

"**Um…" I said as I slowly headed towards the door, my hand reaching for the knob; hoping to make an escape. "Number one you are crazy," My hand twisted the knob. "and two I'll die when I damn well please." **

"**I don't think you want to do that yet," she said still smiling her queer little grin. I ignored her and quickly opened the tall white door. "Well I guess the big guy will explain things a little better." Okay that was it, I stepped one foot out of the door. Running….running. What the fuck? I was falling! I swished passed stuff. Everything was so peaceful and quiet. I fell past a couple makin out in a litter less park, a child picking flowers in meadow and another about a foot away stroking the mane of a lion. Queer. Finally, I stopped falling. I was now in a bright white room. A light brightly shun from the near by corner. I had to squint my eyes because it shone so intensely.**

"**Jimmy you future is very uncertain," a booming voice roared. I tried to open my mouth. Nothing came. "People listen better when they can not speak," the voice echoed once more. "So listen."**

**What the voice said**

**Jimmy 2 things. You are dead and I am god. How did you die, you may ask. Drug and alcohol overdose led to your blood poisoning. You did not exactly lead a life horrid enough for me to condemn you to hell forever and ever, nor were you my humble servant so that I could allow you to dwell in my house forever. So here you are now. This is where you will spend the rest of your days…this is your afterlife. Any questions?**

**Narrator**

**Jimmy could feel his speech coming back to him. **

"**What the fuck do you mean I'm dead?" His head was dizzy and unfocused. "I don't even remember dying… what happened to all of my friends?" He could feel his face get hot as he tried to sort everything out. An enormous screen came onto one of the white walls. It showed everyone: Zack, Brian, Matt, Johnny, mom, dad, friends, even Summer. Everyone was weeping over a dark flower lined black casket. The view came to the open end of the coffin. Then he saw it. Jimmy saw himself lying lifeless and breathless in a soft cushioned coffin. He nearly staggered to the floor in disbelief. The screen closed in on Brian, wearing his think black sunglasses. He swiftly took them off and Jimmy saw him wipe away a tear. He put his glasses back on and the screen switched off. **

"**You will live here for the rest of your days." God repeated, "I have sent one of my long time residents, Kassidy to come and watch over you. She'll guide you until you can find your own way." With that, Jimmy could feel a sudden wind sucking him upwards. He passed the same couple, the same child and the same things. Within a few short moments, he was back in the plush bedroom again staring right into the deep blue eyes of Kassidy Kane who was sitting on the bed eating an apple.**

**Kassidy's Point of View**

**It was hard, seeing this newcomer. It brought back the painful reminder of my own life. Knowing that I had my existence taken away so young, There were so many things I still could have accomplished. I stroked my long black hair into a ponytail. He was still staring at me…looking me up and down. **

"**So what's there to do around this place?" Jimmy interrupted my thoughts. I glared at him. **

"**Okay Jimmy let's get something straight, this is not Earth anymore…your in the afterlife." I explained, "You can't just do what ever you feel like." My story was a long and hopeless one. One not worth explaining. He looked at me with deep blue-green eyes. He too had black hair and a few piercings, but he had far more tattoos than I ever dreamed. Just as if he was a fucking mind reader he asked the unanswered question;**

"**All right then…what's your story?"**

**Watch out for chapter 3**

**Copyright ©2007**

**Princess Vengeance™ **

**No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without permission from Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Afterlife chapter 3**

**By: Princess Vengeance**

**Jimmy awoke to the first rays of sunshine on his face. He had been given an extremely comfortable house to spend his 'afterlife' it had three bedrooms…for a reason that he did not know, a kitchen, a living room…well pretty much all the necessary. He even had one of the best drum sets he had ever seen. Everything he ever wanted was there. Everything was perfect. **

**Jimmy's Point of View**

**I walked over to my closet and changed into my favorite plaid shirt. Zack had given it to me on my 25****th**** birthday. I had so many questions. Would I ever have another birthday? Would I ever see any of my friends again? How did they manage to get all my clothes from Earth into this tiny closet? All of the questions buzzing through my mind would have to wait for in a couple minutes, for as she had the past few days, Kassidy would come barging into my new home and cart me off to explain how things worked in this…afterlife. **

"**Oh Jimmy," I could hear the high-pitched voice float up the stairs. **

"**I'm coming," I answered back unsuccessfully trying to match her tone. **

**I slid down the stairs and walked to the doorway where she was waiting for me with her strange little smile. Although I have known her for less than a week, I had grown quite fond of this girl. She had the energy that just made me want to smile and I felt like she knew everything in the world about me. I also knew that she was keeping something from me. Something big.**

**Kassidy's Point of View**

**I stared at him. He was so deep, and that was so sad. **

"**Well today we'll be exploring the north side of town," I explained the goal. We had so far seen the west, south, east and have gone over the laws, rules and etiquette of the afterlife. **

"**Well let's put a pancake on this bitch!" He replied eagerly, I guess he forgot the no cursing memo.**

**Oh well I knew it wouldn't be that easy. As we headed down North Street, I watched him admire all the beauty. I could see the flowers on the roadside, the children playing happily. Nothing here was perfect but I guess others would say it is pretty damn close. I led Jimmy down to a small park where I had planned to have a picnic.**

**Narrator**

**Jimmy picked a spot under a nice shady tree and Kassidy unrolled a large blanket on the grassy area. She unpacked the lunch she had made for them and they began eating. **

"**So you never told me your story," Jimmy spoke, mouth full of a PB&J sandwich. **

**Kassidy sighed. **

"**It's not something I like to share." **

**Jimmy looked into her blue eyes with his, **

"**Oh." **

**There was a still moment of silence. **

"**Well it all started..."**

**Kassidy telling her story**

**I would be sitting in my room crying from everything mommy would do. She was addicted to alcohol and heroine and other crap like that. Daddy left before my first birthday and I had no other family. **

"**Did I give you something to cry for?" she'd ask angrily, her large leather belt in hand. I sit there head in hand still sobbing. Your probably like belts don't hurt that bad right? Well that's not the only thing she beat me with. "Well, sweetie I would not want you to sit there crying for nothing…" Then she would strike me until I could barley see straight. One night after the worst beating I had ever had, I limped following her to the staircase. I pushed with all my might watched her tumble down the hard wooden stairs. Only thing is…she wasn't dead. Not even bruised. Then that night she finished me off I guess you could say. I was only 11 when I died and I grew up here in the afterlife. Before here, I never knew what or who God was. I was so young. If I could turn back time, I would have just stayed in my room and endured it a little longer…just a little. Then I'd still be alive. Moreover, I wouldn't have to live in this unrealistic fantasy. **

**Narrator**

**Jimmy sat speechless, now feeling sorry that he had asked.**

"**I'm sorry," were the only words that would come out of his mouth. **

**She wiped a stray tear from her face and smiled her radiant smile. **

"**No worries, it's all in the past." They ate the rest of their small feast and sat in silence once more. **

"**I think you know all you need to know about me but there is still something I have to say," Jimmy broke the muteness. **

"**Anything," she said cheerily. Jimmy leaned over her body and softly kissed her cheek. She looked at him reluctantly and then raised her head to kiss him back.**

**Jimmy's Point of View**

**I lay in bed thinking, Kassidy lying next to me, rain steadily pelting the window. 'Why was I here?' I thought to my self. I wasn't a good person. Even when I wasn't randomly flipping out on someone I'd be out drinking and acting stupid. I should be burning in hell right now. I scrolled down all of my memories realizing more and more of what a terrible person I was. If I could only go back down to Earth…for a day, I'd fix it. Tell Summer I am sorry, help the guys at least finish one more record, you know… go back and say goodbye. My heart started beating heavily as I felt tears well in my eyes. It was as if my insides were being scooped out with a spoon. I had never felt any greater pain than this that was now riveting my mind. **

"**Hey baby, are you okay?" I felt Kassidy's warm hands on my shoulder. **

**The rain stopped. **

"**I'm fine," I said as I threw her hands off my body. I wiped the tears that were now streaming down my face. **

"**Jimmy I know that your in pain, but you're never going to see them again…Jimmy you're dead." I jumped off the bed. **

"**I'm not dead!" I screamed heavily at her. **

"**You're dead," she yelled back. **

**I am not dead. I am not dead. I am not dead. I ran over to the door. Running running. Falling falling.**

**Watch out for chapter 4**

**Copyright ©2007**

**Princess Vengeance™ **

**No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without permission from Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Afterlife chapter 4**

**By: Princess Vengeance **

**Jimmy stood still sobbing in the completely white room. **

"**Please God!" he begged his felt like it was ripping in two. "Let me go back and make things right, I'm too young to die!" **

"**Jimmy you had a life…" the booming voice began its rejection. **

"**Please I can't die knowing I was such a horrible person. I'm broken. I'll try so hard but you gotta let go of me." Jimmy was now trying to choke out his words. He felt like he was going crazy. Everything was spinning.**

"**Jimmy calm down…" The voice was once again cut off. **

"**Please." With this last words Jimmy could feel him self being sucked up savagely.**

**Jimmy's Point of View**

**Here I was back in my plush bedroom Kassidy staring emotionless at me. **

"**Please…" I began pacing back and forth through out the room, "I don't belong here and I have to move on. I have to escape from this afterlife. I've got nothing against you and I'm gonna miss you." **

**She rolled her eyes. **

"**It's bastards like you that make me sick." She put on a shirt and walked over to me. "You just love someone for a while and then you treat em' like shit…In my case you just wanna get up and leave. Pathetic." **

**The sky outside turned red and I could hear screaming echoes. **

"**Jimmy!" the ground began to rumble. Kassidy grabbed me into a strong and bounding kiss. She put a small pile of orange pills into my hand. **

"**Kill yourself if you wanna leave so badly. It's the only way you can. Just don't forget that I loved you and you're the one that fucked everything up," She looked pissed but you could tell she wanted to just burst out in tears. **

"**But what about you…"**

"**I can never leave…well I don't know how."**

"**JIMMMMMYY!" the voice blared once more. **

"**Hurry Jimmy…That's not God!" she said fear sweeping over her face. The door swung open and in walked a creature no human could have bared to look at. Two sharp horns sprouted from its head, and a long rope like tail swayed on the ground. Its skin was drained of all blood, which let bulgy blue veins show through. Was that the devil!? Like the actual Satan himself? **

"**That's right…I'm not God." It started sucking in air. In its mouth went all the small orange capsules. "And you haven't been a very good boy so here I am to take you home!" It screeched. The floor began moving…splitting into two sides. From the middle of the large crack were flames and cries of torture and pain. The creature roared a piercing laugh and caused the windows and glass to shatter. **

"**Jimmy you're going to hell," the other voice bellowed. The voice I'm assuming that belonged to God.**

"**No!" Kassidy broke away from me and leaped to her pants on the other side of the room. She pulled a shiny black hand gun from a pocket. The creature stopped laughing. Three loud pops fired from her handgun. I felt blood oozing from my stomach. **

"**NOOOOO" The creature screeched and pounced on Kassidy. Black out.**

**Narrator**

**The apartment filled with wonderful smells of bacon and eggs. Jimmy awoke in his shabby bed and walked over to the kitchen. **

"**That must have been quite a dream," Brian laughed tauntingly. "We could here you bitching all the way from here." All the guys were sitting at my kitchen table. 'What the hell?' Jimmy thought to himself. **

"**Don't worry baby, whatever it was, it was all just a dream," Summer walked over and kissed him. **

"**Well anyways are you ready for the first day of recording?" Matt had a big smile on his face. 'It really was a dream' Jimmy sat with the rest of the guys at the table. A jolting paint hit him in the stomach. He lifted up his T-shirt and saw three half healed bullet wounds. **

"**Whoa! WHAT THE FUCK Jimmy!" Zack dropped his fork.**

The End

**Copyright ©2007**

**Princess Vengeance™ **

**No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without permission from Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved.**


End file.
